Sometimes when we touch
by suzy5
Summary: What happens when you can't always say what you would like to. A quick song fic about our favorite couple Martin and Ruth


_I do not own Seventh Heaven or any characters. Lyrics by Dan Hill._

_I hope you like it, I wasn't sure if it was interesting enough!_

Martin Brewer looked sadly as Ruthie Camden walked away.

How could he say he loved her when he didn't feel it? She was just his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

_You ask me if I love you_

_And I choke on my reply_

He would rather hurt her now then make her believe that there would be any hope, because right now at this point there was no hope.

She was only 16 and he was a father with a baby to take care of, and a high school senior, who was graduating and then going to college.

_I'd rather hurt you honestly_

_Than mislead you with a lie_

Sure he didn't want her dating Vincent or Jack or even Mac, but that was just because he knew they were not good enough for her.

_And who am I to judge you_

_On what you say or do?_

So they went on being friends, or trying to be friends. That seemed to work for the next couple of months until Milton Parker arrived on the scene. He was a senior and had transferred to Glen Oak because of his mom. Of course Ruth and Milton instantly started dating.

Milton thought that Ruth was wonderful, she was sweet and smart and beautiful. She was someone who was safe, someone who wouldn't break his heart like his last girlfriend that ended up pregnant with some one night stand and then decided that it woudn't be fair to stay with him.

One night Martin wandered over to the Camden's house to see Milton sitting in the living room.

"Hi Martin" Milton said politly, though secretly wondering what he was doing there. In fact everytime he went to pick Ruth up, Martin was there. It was as though he lived there. He had heard all about Martin and was starting to wonder if there was truth to the rumors that he was in love with Ruth.

"Hi Milton. What are doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Milton coolly replied as Martin smiled and said "Well I lived here for two years and it's home"

Just then Ruthie came down. She looked beautiful in a skirt and blouse. Her curly brunette hair held up.

"Martin! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I was just wondering what you were up to"

"Milton and I are going to the movies"

"Oh, well have fun" Martin replied sadly as Milton triumphantly looked at him before taking Ruth's hand and guiding her out the door.

_I'm only just beginning to see the real you_

Martin stared after the couple and walked into the kitchen where Annie was sitting down.

"Martin! How are you? How is Aaron?"

"Not too bad."

"Make sure we get to see him the next time he's here"

"I will" Martin promised before saying "Do you think Ruth is serious about Milton?"

Annie smiled at him before answering "Normally I would say no, but this is Ruth we are talking about and she takes most things seriously"

"That's what I thought" Martin gloomily replied as Annie looked at him and asked "Is there something Eric and I should know about Milton?"

"No, he is pretty nice, from what I've seen and he seems to really care about Ruth"

"Yes he does; though he is graduating this year. I already told Ruth not to expect too much once he goes away to college"

"I'll be at college as well" Martin reminded her as Annie fondly smiled at him "Yes you will be but you're family, we will always see you" Martin smiled and said goodnight going back across the street where he lived.

The next morning, Martin was awaken by Ruth standing near his bed. "Morning" he said sleepily as she looked at him and handed him a bagel.

"Morning" she replied as she took a seat at his desk.

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit and breakfast, but why are you here so early?"

"I need your help" Ruth stated plainly as she looked at him.

"With what?" Martin asked as he sat up in bed pleased. It had been sometime now that Ruth had seeked his help on anything. It was just like old times, before Sandy and the baby.

"Milton asked me to Prom and I need to learn how to dance"

"Dance? You dance better than me" Martin said harshly as it registered in his brain that Milton had already asked her to Prom. Who was he suppose to take? Why would Milton do that? Were they dating?

"I know how to dance to fast songs, it's the slow ones that always mess me up. It's the whole awkward where do you put your hands and not looking down at your feet, it's a mess" Ruth said shaking her head and looking at Martin pleadingly with her big brown eyes.

Martin shook his head, knowing that he was going to help her but wondering how serious this 'thing' was with Milton. "Are you two dating?" he finally asked as Ruth looked at him and shrugged saying "I guess so. We haven't really discussed it yet. So will you help me?"

"Yes. I just need to take a shower" he replied getting out of bed as Ruth rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Martin hugged her back, mentally berating himself for enjoying the embrace far more than he should.

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

He took a deep breath before stepping away and saying "Wait for me downstairs and we'll begin"

"Thanks Martin" Ruth replied stepping back and standing on her tiptoes kissed his cheek and went downstairs to wait.

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you til I die_

Martin came down a few minutes later and Ruth looked at him. She would always love him, whether he knew it or not. Milton was the perfect antidote to soothe her bleeding heart. He was nice, gentle, cute, and safe. She knew she would never be hurt by Milton.

"Ready?" Martin asked her as she smiled, noddedand stood up. Martin walked over to the stereo system and soft music started playing.

"So the first step is to place your arms around the guys neck" Martin began as Ruth did and had to stretch a bit. She laughed self-conciously and then said "Good thing Milton is not as tall as you are"

"Yes good thing" Martin replied shortly as he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They slowly started dancing and Ruth looked down at their feet so she could make sure she wasn't stepping on Martin's toes.

"First step is not to look down but up" Martin softly commanded as Ruth looked up at him, her brown eyes so trusting and warm. He smiled at her before pulling her closer as she looked down and then laid her head on his chest.

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

"So this is all I need to do?" Ruth questioned a few seconds later as she looked up at Martin once more.

"Yes" Martin replied glancing down at her before smoothing back a lock of her hair. She smiled her thanks and out of nowhere Martin lowered his head and gently kissed her on the lips. Ruth was shocked at first as she began to enjoy it and kissed him back.

Then it was almost as if someone had doushed cold water on her because shepushed him away. They stood facing one another as the lyrics washed over them:

_Romance and all its strategy_

_Leaves me battling with my pride_

_But through the insecurity_

_Some tenderness survives_

"I need to go" she stated as the tears began to fall and Martin stopped her "Wait, Ruth I'm ..."

"Let's just forget this ever happened. I am dating someone else because you made it perfectly clear that we could not be together. Remember the conversation?" Ruth demanded before she made an imitation of Martin's low voice "We can't be together Ruth. You are only 16 and I am a dad who's about to go to college, blah blah..need I go on" she stated witheringly as he looked at her.

"No" Martin replied in a defeated manner as Ruth looked at him once more before walking out the door.

_I'm just another writer_

_Still trapped within my truth_

Later on during dinner, Bill looked at his son and questioned "I saw you and Ruth dancing this morning"

"She wanted to learn to dance. Milton asked her to the Prom"

"Your prom?" his dad questioned.

"Well it's Milton's as well"

"I thought that you were going to ask her"

"I was" Martin replied bitterly before adding "But I didn't because he beat me to it"

"Aw.I see"

"Do you dad? because I don't think you do"

_A hesitant prize fighter_

_Still trapped within my youth_

"What is the matter?" Bill finally questioned at the tone his son was taking with him

"I kissed her" Martin blurted out as Bill dropped his fork in surprise and nodded encouraging Martin to continue "I kissed her and it was amazing and I felt alive and free and scared and anxious and she kissedme back and my whole world upset down andthen she pushed me away"

"Well she was probably surprised Martin, I mean you have been adament about not dating Ruth. Wait, you kissed Ruth right? not Sandy?"

"Why would I kiss Sandy?" Martin now questioned.

"Well you did have a child with her"

"Not by choice" Martin defended himself before sighing and said "Yes it was Ruth and she left in a huff"

"Well you should probably apologize"

"What for? I'm not sorry I kissed her, it was wonderful. Plus she kissed me back"

"As wonderful as it was, and even though shedid kiss you back,she is in a relationship with someone else. Go apologize"

"Okay. May I be excused?" Bill nodded as he watched his son walk out the back door and across the street.

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

Ruth was sitting at the kitchen table looking at a magazine, drinking tea when she heard a knock at the back door. She looked up to see Martin walk in.

"Hey" he said as he sat down across from her

"Hi" she said looking at him briefly before taking a sip of tea.

"I'm sorry about this morning. I'm not sorry that I kissed you but I am sorry that I didn't respect the fact that you are dating someone. I hope you can forgive me"

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

"Apology accepted. I'm sorry I kissed you as well" Ruth said finally as she looked at him and smiled briefly before saying "But I think it will be best not to hang out for a while"

"Why not?" he demanded angrily.

"Well Martin. It's obvious that if you kiss me again, I will most likely return that kiss and it;s not fair to either of us or Milton. I really like him."

"I'm sorry. I promise never to kiss you again"

"Do I have your word that it won't happen again?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes.

"Yes" he stated firmly though he knew it might be hard.

"Well I can't risk it. I can't allow myself to hope again and then be disappointed. Milton is really great and he likes me and he is not afraid to show it."

"So that's it then?" Martin asked in disbelief as he pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from breaking down.

"For now it is" Ruth stated sadly as she stood up and gave him a brief hug before walking upstairs.

_I wanna hold you til I die_

"Ruth" Martin called out his voice on the brink of tears.

She turned around "I can't lose you. I'll do whatever you say, if you want to hang out with our parents around, or Lucy or Kevin but I need you in my life" and with that he walked up to her and pulled her in a hug.

Ruth hugged him back as she nodded and whispered "Fine, we hang out with other people. Deal?"

Martin nodded as he held her closer.

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

"Hey dad?" Martin asked his father who had just came in from work.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to dinner with Ruth and I?"

"Wouldn't you two be more comfortable without me?"

"Nope, this is part of the deal"

"Okay" Bill replied sighing as Martin smiled his thanks at him.

After dinner, they decided they would see a movie. Bill smiled at his son who was trying to talk Ruthie into getting a large popcorn. They were so perfect for one another and he only hoped they would recognize it soon enough.

Once they were in the theatre Martin looked around and was surprised to see Sandy and some guy that he couldn't see. They seemed to be making out, but he decided he would ask her later.

"Where's Milton tonight?" he asked Ruth who was staring intently at the screen. When he had asked her to dinner he had expected she would say no since it was a Friday night.

"I'm not sure. He told me he had a ton of homework"

"Oh"

"Would you go dress shopping with me tomorrow?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's boring"

"Please. I need a ride"

"Oh so you want me to drive you?"

"Yes"

"Okay"

"You are so easy" she replied happily as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before turning her attention back to the movie.

The next morning, they were at the mall in the dress shop.

Martin was sitting reading a sports magazine when she came out with the first dress. It was short and tight and a little too revealing for his taste. He could just imagine the thoughts that Milton would get once he saw her in something like that.

"What do you think?"

"It's not you"

"What do you mean? It's the style"

"Well not on you it is"

"I think I look great"

"Great enough to be a prostitute" she looked at him with tears in her eyes before walking back into the dressing room. Martin sighed as he winced at how harsh he had sounded. She was just so irritating at times.

_At times I'd like to break you_

_And drive you to your knees_

When she came back out, she had her regular clothes on. "Let's go" she replied as she quickly walked out.

"Where are we going next?" he asked her as she said "Home"

"I thought you needed a dress?"

"I'll wait for Lucy to finish preparing her sermon and she can take me"

"No wait a second. Let's go to another store and I promise to be more helpful" she pouted slightly as she looked at him.

Martin smiled and said "and we can go to lunch later. My treat"

She smiled athim and said "Okay" and she happily hugged him before pulling him to another store.

_At times I'd like to break through_

_And hold you endlessly_

After 10 dresses later, she finally found one that they both agreed on. It was a dark blue long dress. She looked beautiful in it. As they walked out ofthe store, Martin holding the dress,she looked athim and asked "Do you think Milton will like it?

"Yes I do"he replied as he reassuringly squeezed her hand and she grinned.

_At times I understand you_

_And I know how hard you've tried_

_I've watched while love commands you_

Once they got to the food court, Martin looked around and was surprised to see Milton sitting at one of the tables in the far right corner. What he saw next made him want to bashMilton's head into the ground. Sandy walked over and was holding baby Aaron, when Milton stood up and took her from him.

Ruth noticed them and said "Look there's Milton and Sandy! Did you call them to join us?" and with that she went off in their direction.

"Ruth wait" he called after her before sighing and walking over as well.

"Sandy! Milton! What a great surprise" Ruth said happily as she bent to kiss Milton's cheek and Sandy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi Ruthie" Milton said a bit nervously as he looked at Martin and said "Martin"

"Milton" Martin replied coldy as he looked at Sandy "Sandy"

"Hello Martin"

"I didn't know you were free. I thought you were going to see a friend?"

"So how did you two meet?" Ruth asked Milton and Sandy and then continued "Did Martin introduce you?"

"Something like that" Sandy dryly admitted before she changed the subject "What were you two doing?"

"Getting a dress for Prom"

"Prom huh? Well be careful that you don't get too caught up or you might have a baby"

Ruth blushed as Martin looked at Sandy.

Milton seemed very uncomfortable and then Aaron stared fussing "I'll get him" Martin said as he made a move towards him and Milton stopped him "I'll do it"

"It's okay Milton. Stay here and talk with your girl. Aaron's my son. I'll take care of it" Milton opened his mouth again bfore looking at Sandy and then said to Ruth "Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes please" she replied smiling.

"Sandy? Will you please come with me?" Martin asked grimly as she stood up as well.

"So what's really going on?"

"Milton is my ex boyfriend and we broke up when he found out I was pregnant by you because I thought you were the father and then we went to the movies last night and we realized that we are still in love"

"What about Ruthie?"

"What about her? She will be okay"

"I can't believe you would do that"

"Well there's more. I want a paternity test. Milton may be the father" When Martin and Sandy returned to the table Martin could tell by the look on Ruth's face and the way Milton was sitting that he had told her everything.

The ride home was very quiet. When Martin pulled into the Camden's driveway. Ruth turned to him with tears in her eyes

"Why me? Why do I lose everything to Sandy?"

"What do you mean?' he asked her as he held her hand. Ruth shook it off and angrily wiped the tears that were falling "She took away your virginity and innocence and she stole my so-call boyfriend's heart" and with that she got out of the car and ran in.

_And I've watched love pass you by_

A week later the results came in stating that Milton was the father of Aaron. Sandy was of course beyond excited and Milton seemed pleased as well. Ruth, on the other hand, was not as pleased. Martin, himself, was able to breathe a sigh of relief. He now knew that he was defintely waiting until marriage.

That night Martin bought over a carton of ice cream and chocolate. He walked into the house where Ruth was sitting in the living room watching some movie, tears streaming down her face.

"You okay?" he asked her as he looked up at him and shook her head. He opened his arms and she ran into them leaning her head on his chest.

_At times I think we're drifters_

_Still searching for a friend_

As Martin hugged her tighter she raised her face and looked up into his warm green eyes. He was always there for her, even when she was being a pain in the behind.

_A brother or a sister_

Martin smiled down at her as he realized he always wanted her to be able to come to him for comfort. He smiled at her before bending lower and kissing her with the softest brush of his lips. She was still for a moment before kissing him back and as he sighed happily she pulled back slightly and laughed.

_But then the passion flares again_

Just then Eric and Annie walked in and saw the two of them and stated "Okay new rules, no making out after midnight"

"Okay" Martin replied quickly as he stepped away from Ruth who looked at her parents and said "Mom"

"We are allowing you to date" Eric replied as Ruth snorted and said "Well he is Martin"

"Yes we know that, but Matin also made a mistake and was just lucky that he ended up not being a dad"

Martin nodded his head and said "Your parents are right Ruth. I promise that we will wait till marriage"

"We will?" Ruth asked in disbelief as her mother looked at her in alarm and Ruth laughed before quickly saying "Joke, it was a joke mom"

On Prom night, Martin sat waiting for Ruth in the Camden's living room.

He smiled as he saw their picture on the mantle. The last couple of months as Ruth's boyfriend was as exciting as it was comfortable. She had so much energy and because they were best friends, at times they didn't have to say much to one another. Every day he found another endearing quality that was all Ruth and made him love her even more.

When she finally came down, he realized she was worth the wait. She looked beautiful in her dress and her hair was up. He walked over and kissed her cheek before placing the corsage on her wrist.

After they took a ton of pictures they were on their way. Ruth looked over and smiled at Martin when they reached the country club. He looked so handsome tonight in his tux.

Being Martin's girlfriend was better than being his friend. Mostly because she was able to make out with him whenever she felt like it and he was such a great kisser, but he was always thinking of her and what he thought she would like. She couldn't wait to become Mrs. Brewer one day.

Just then a slow song came on and Martin smiled at Ruth before asking "Would you like to dance?"

She nodded happily as they made their way to the dance floor and he pulled her closer to him as the lyrics floated around them.

_And sometimes when we touch_

_The honesty's too much_

"Ruth?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"In four years you will become my wife?" and when Ruth pulled away slightly she grinned as she saw the promise ring he held out to her as she nodded and he smiled before gently kissing her on the lips.

_And I have to close my eyes and hide_

_I wanna hold you til I die_

_Til we both break down and cry_

_I wanna hold you till the fear in me subsides_

_Finis_


End file.
